


Kiss the Sky

by Ericine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericine/pseuds/Ericine
Summary: 50 kisses, 50 different situations. One life together (more or less).(from a Tumblr prompt)





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [kiss list](http://reflectingiridescent.tumblr.com/post/173623803488/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)! This should proceed chronologically, more or less. I am trash for this ship. It probably helps if you've read some of my other stuff for these two, because I have to make up so much of the fanon myself (and a lot of it is influenced by other people). But I think you don't have to read it.
> 
> I don't really know what I'm doing.
> 
> Basically, Afsaneh (first name courtesy of R_S_B) Paris is the first name we gave to Commodore Paris from the AOS movies. We found out that she and Philippa Georgiou were basically the same age around the same time, and that's literally how the ship was born. They've never been on screen together. They've not even been in the same series together. And yet here we are.
> 
> Time period wise...this is probably a couple months after they start dating, between the second and third years at the Academy.

They wake when it’s still dark outside. Pippa is a little more comfortable - she knows where she is. It’s Afsaneh who tenses up at the unfamiliar surroundings. Then, she feels the body next to her and remembers the night before, and when Pippa opens her eyes, it’s to hands running over her face and shoulders in wonder.

Afsaneh’s hair has held a little of its shape from last night - it spreads out in loose waves over one shoulder. Pippa’s hair has gone flat in her sleep, but Afsaneh touches it like Pippa did her mother’s jade when she was a little girl. Pippa tries to blink herself awake. “What is it?”

“It was real.”

Pippa can’t help but giggle a little at that. They really were quite desperate last night. Something is poking her in the side, and she’s pretty sure it’s the clothes they were wearing when Iman’s wedding had to be postponed because of late-arriving guests. They’d had Pippa’s family’s entire guesthouse to themselves and about two months pent-up tension from the early stages of their relationship. “I know.” She lifts her hair off the back of her neck, and Afsaneh’s widening eyes tell her enough. “I can still feel your mouth.” She’s going to have to wear her uniform jacket at all times for the next week or so. She’s thankful that her kebaya offers her so much coverage.

“Sorry. Does that hurt?”

Pippa smiles up at her. “I don’t remember telling you to stop.” And Afsaneh’s eyes, once wide with wonder, narrow a little in hunger. She leans in, but Pippa’s already reaching up to pull her in by the back of her neck. They kiss, hands running up each others’ bare backs. It’s perfect. Everything is perfect, down to the jewel-toned puddle of silks they’re lying in now. They end up nestled in close to each other, much like they were while they were sleeping.

It’s morning for them, but for the rest of the world, it’s still night. For now, this moment is only theirs.


	2. Good Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wai Po (外婆) is a title for a maternal grandmother.

Pippa doesn’t _feel_ tired…until she sits down and feels the lower half of her body crying out in relief. Maybe helping host this wedding’s reception has been more taxing than she cares to admit. When Afsaneh appears at her elbow with a glass of water, Pippa drinks it, realizing that she’s probably right, because she can’t remember the last time she saw her girlfriend. It must have been hours ago.

“I give good footrubs,” Afsaneh tells her, taking her now empty glass of water and replacing it with a glass of champagne. “I give the party another hour until it dies down. Do they usually last this long?” They’ve been out here since noon, and the sun’s long since dipped below the horizon. The distance that Pippa and Afsaneh have to keep from the celebration to talk in normal volume is testament to how ridiculous things have gotten.

Pippa smirks. “No. But this is different. My family is hosting.” Even now, she can make out her grandmother making the rounds with the guests, with well-spaced-out trips to the wedding celebrants to see if they need anything. “I’m sorry I left you alone.”

“Please. There are people here I never would have met otherwise while being a Starfleet Academy cadet. I’ve been having a great time.” She raises her own glass for a toast. “Besides, after this, I’ll have you all to myself.”

They sip, grinning at each other over their glasses. Behind them, waves gently wash over the shore, and the breeze is just cooling enough to ease Pippa’s blush. She takes Afsaneh’s hand and places her glass to the side. “Dance?”

The music’s a little too faint, and they probably look silly swaying to it this far away from the rest of the group, but the stars work their magic (they’re reliable like that), and Pippa leans into Afsaneh just a little more than usual.

“We could leave.”

Afsaneh pulls back and almost laughs. “What? I don’t want your family to see you slacking off.”

Pippa shrugs. “Iman’s already left, and _Wai Po_ has already commented to me on three separate occasions today about how obviously I’m in love with you, so I’m pretty sure she expects it.

“Your grandmother is sharp as a tack.”

“No, tacks are dull in her wake.”

“This is like the only conversation we’ve had tonight.”

“Yeah, _Wai Po_ was the tame version. You really, _really_ don’t want to hear what Auntie had to say.”

“Yeah?”

“I could never steam anything to her liking.”

Afsaneh sniggers. Their clothes were rumpled this morning from sleeping on them. They’d been able to fix them. Or so they thought. “Okay, then. Let’s call it a night.”

Pippa _definitely_ hears a _tsk-tsk_ in the distance when she kisses Afsaneh in the beach moonlight, but Afsaneh doesn’t react, so Pippa holds her inner eyeroll to herself. She’ll face her family in the morning. This night belongs to them.


	3. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too. Stop looking like that.”
> 
> “Like what?”
> 
> “Like beautiful.”

As a general rule, they don’t sleep in Afsaneh’s bed on weekdays. They have too much trouble getting out of bed and to class because Afsaneh has the room to herself. But Pippa’s shared her room with Kat (and by association, with Gabe) since the beginning of the Academy, and they don’t want to mess up a good thing. Also, it helps all four of them get out of bed in the morning.

But, Kat’s family is in town, and while it’s not like she and Gabe are a giant secret, Kat also doesn’t want to put up with questions. So, they’re keeping up appearances for the next three days. That means no extras in their room, so Gabe’s sleeping in his room for the second time ever since he’s been at the Academy (probably), and Afsaneh’s sleeping in her room alone. This bodes well for their day of studies tomorrow but not so great for a night of people who have become accustomed to not sleeping alone.

Of course, there are no real limits on the time that everyone has to be in their rooms, so it’s late at night, and Pippa and Afsaneh are making out on Afsaneh’s bed.

“You could cuddle with Kat,” giggles Afsaneh, yelping as Pippa nips at the edge of her bra. They’re both in various stages of half-dress. Afsaneh’s managed to keep her pants on, but her tank top’s long been pushed down around her hips. “I’m serious. She’d probably do it if you asked.”

“Oh, I know. I think all of our need for greater-than-usual amounts physical intimacy has been well-documented. But—“ Pippa flops on her side, clinging to Afsaneh playfully. “—I want to cuddle with you.”

Pippa’s jacket hangs open, and the only reason it stays on is because taking it off is going to mean her getting under the covers, and once that happens, she’s probably not leaving. They’re already playing with fire. But it’s kind of nice. Afsaneh can slide her arms inside and snuggle into her like this.

Also, Pippa's legs are bare, so when Afsaneh slides her hand just a little lower, down Pippa’s thigh, her girlfriend jumps. “Not nice. We’re the idiots who decided to have an 08:30 class in our final year, remember?” Afsaneh pouts, then, and Pippa mirrors her face before they dissolve into giggles.

Afsaneh rolls onto her back and sighs. Pippa pulls herself up onto her elbow and waits. “Maybe it’s good. I don’t think we’ve spent a night apart since we finally pulled our heads out of our asses.”

“We were being careful of each others’ feelings.”

“We were being asses.”

Pippa rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She kisses Afsaneh on the cheek. “Nice ass, though.”

“We’re not dependent on each other, though, are we?”

“Undersexed, maybe,” Pippa suggests, and Afsaneh cackles but doesn't deny it, “but not dependent. I don’t think so.”

“Then tonight shouldn’t be a problem.”

Pippa shakes her head, smiling. She leans over and runs a hand through Afsaneh’s hair. “I promise I’ll live. Though I feel I need to point out that you were the one with your hand on my leg just now.”

They’re leaning in, about to kiss, when Afsaneh puts her hand over Pippa’s mouth and pulls back. “Oh my god. Okay. Get out, or we’re never getting out of here.”

Pippa flops over onto her back with a pained smile, but she’s laughing. “Okay.”

They dress, and neither of them comment on how Afsaneh’s putting her uniform back on instead of her sleeping clothes. It’s all the principle of the thing.

“I love you,” Pippa offers, when she’s zipped her jacket back up. She’s smiling, tilting her head so that her hair catches the light.

Her hair is a mess. Afsaneh smooths it into place. “I love you too. Stop looking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like beautiful.”

Pippa grins. “So, is it too dependent to kiss you goodnight, or…”

Afsaneh rolls her eyes and presses her lips to hers. It’s much too quick and not nearly satisfying enough, but it’s still lovely.

“Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Philippa is an only child. Afsaneh is the farthest thing from it - she’s got two older brothers, two younger brothers, and a younger sister. Afsaneh talks about Shahnaz the most - Pippa figures this is because they’re close in age. So, while school breaks send Pippa home to the same two people every time, give or take whatever close friend may be staying at her house at the time, “going home” for Afsaneh can mean a number of different places and people. Today, it’s her oldest brother Mahmoud, which mostly means they’re hanging out with his toddler Yasmin, who is fascinated with Pippa (today, anyway) and has taken to climbing her like a jungle gym.

“Yasmin, what did you learn at school today?” Afsaneh asks, shooting Pippa a sympathetic look as Yasmin clings koala-style to one side of Pippa’s back. Pippa shakes her head in response; it’s fine. It’s not like it hurts.

“Skipping!”

Her opportunity is there, so she takes it. “Can you show us?”

Yasmin dismounts from Pippa’s shoulder and does a decent job of skipping around the room in a circle. Pippa claps.

Yasmin looks pleased and jumps up and down. “Now you have to do it!”

Afsaneh and Pippa look at each other and stand up, except Pippa’s completely forgotten that her leg’s gone numb from sitting down for so long. She stumbles a little, and Afsaneh grabs her for as the pins and needles shoot through her leg.

“I’m fine,” she mutters to Afsaneh, but she keeps her leg off the ground. Afsaneh chuckles and coaxes more of her girlfriend’s body weight onto her.

Yasmin’s eyes have gotten very wide. “Did you get a boo-boo, Auntie Pippa?” she asks. She skips over, just to show off (Pippa can feel Afsaneh’s internal eyeroll) and looks at Pippa’s leg seriously.

“Um. Yes, but it will go away quickly,” says Pippa. “It’s just a boo-boo from not moving my leg enough.”

“I want to see!”

Pippa shrugs. She’s wearing leggings under a long-sleeved dress, and she rolls up one of the legs. “See? Not a bad boo-boo.”

Yasmin nods, taking in the seriousness of the situation. Then, she leans in and kisses Pippa’s knee (the pain is nowhere near the knee, but that’s besides the point). “Okay, I fix it.”

The pins and needles are subsiding now, and Pippa squeezes Afsaneh’s arm in thanks, lowering her foot to the floor. “So, we should skip now?” asks Afsaneh.

Yasmin shakes her head vigorously. “You forgot.”

“Okay,” says Afsaneh patiently. She guides Pippa back down to the floor, where they sit with their legs sticking straight out this time. “Tell us what we forgot.”

Yasmin stares at her incredulously. “You have to kiss Auntie Pippa too.”

“Oh,” says Afsaneh, pleased, and Pippa just watches, rapt. Afsaneh is snarky and sharp as a whip on her good days, and stonelike when she’s in a worse mood. The way she is with children is an echo of that but transformed in this way that warms Pippa from the inside out. Afsaneh’s eye flicker over to Pippa’s mouth. “That’s no problem.”

Yasmin points to the same spot on Pippa’s knee. “Right here.”

“I see,” Afsaneh replies, and she leans over much, much too slowly and doesn’t stop staring into Pippa’s eyes until her head is nearly parallel with the ground. It is the softest, most ridiculous kiss on her knee that Pippa’s ever gotten, and she can’t help but giggle a little when Afsaneh pulls away. “All better?” She reaches out and takes Pippa’s hand.

Pippa opens her mouth to reply, but Yasmin’s flung her arms around Pippa’s head. “Yes.”

Afsaneh laughs, and Pippa squeezes her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Afsaneh collapses into bed and doesn’t even both moving when she hears her doorbell. “Come in,” she calls out absentmindedly, too tired to do anything but open her eyes and look at the ceiling.

She hears a familiar chuckle greet her, then a shuffle, and then Pippa is wrapping herself around Afsaneh in bed. “How’d it go?”

“Swimming is not my favorite, but it was fine,” says Afsaneh. “Slipped while climbing the water rock wall, or I probably would feel like sitting up.” She groans. “How often does Starfleet run into water on M class planets? I feel like that’s not a thing that happens.”

“Never say never.”

Afsaneh rolls her eyes. “I’m sleeping. You stay if you want.”

But Pippa’s running her hands over Afsaneh’s sides. “Where did you fall?”

“It’s fine.”

“You didn’t let medical check you out, or you would have still been there when I checked.”

Afsaneh pouts. “I was tired. I’ll do it in the morning.” Pippa’s hand reaches her leg, and she hisses.

“Don’t make me look for it myself.”

Afsaneh rolls her eyes. “Right side of my right leg. And my back.”

“You’re lying on your back.”

“This is a nice mattress.”

Pippa slides off the bed, and Afsaneh ignores the sinking feeling she should not be having.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Please.” Pippa settles in on the other side - the non-injured side. “If you want me to leave, you’ll have to try harder than that. Hm?” She nuzzles Afsaneh’s cheek until she turns and kisses her.

Afsaneh sighs. “I love you.”

Pippa beams. “I’m glad.”


End file.
